


And I Think I Like You

by dear_chaton



Series: ML Fluff Month [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: "i dare you", F/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, a simple game of truth or dare goes wrong, as one might assume a game could go wrong, but less traumatic, dared to confess, day 10 prompt, i live for marichat friendship, its like the time mari called adrien to ask him out on a date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Chat finds out who Marinette is crushing on, thanks truth or dare.





	And I Think I Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen, this /technically/ could've been worse or cuter but truth or dare has always been extra spicy with me and my friends so I decided to take inspiration from that
> 
> I’m at a leadership conference so apologies for how short this is, as well as it hasn't exactly been beta'd but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Hope you enjoy regardless!

❝I dare you to call your crush and confess.❞ A simple dare, not something Chat knew the girl would back down from, but her look on her face said otherwise. He wasn’t even sure who first suggested the game, but now he was beginning to rethink if this was indeed a good idea.

 

❝It's not as hard as you think it is Princess,❞ Marinette let out a dry huff of air, Chat guessed it was as close as a laugh he was going to get out of her during this ordeal.

 

❝Surely I don’t have to repeat myself, do I?❞ Mari squealed, diving for her phone and holding it away from his grasp.

 

❝No, I’ll do it, just give me a moment!❞ She steeled herself, and dialed a number, pacing. Chat motioned to put it on speaker phone, to which she shushed him but did so anyway.

 

❝Hello this Adrien, I’m not currently available right now, but give you your name and number, and I’ll get right back to you.❞ Both of them stilled. Marinette, instead of leaving her message, threw her phone across the room and plopped onto her desk chair in misery.

 

Chat, on the other hand, he was flushed red.

 

❝I don't know what was worse, him not picking up or thinking about leaving a message.❞ Mari mumbled from her knees, Chat noticed she had drawn them up to cover her face, and it made her seem so small. He coughed.

 

❝What would you have done if he did pick up?❞

 

❝Probably fumble around like I always do around him,❞ and she let out a loud sigh.

 

❝That’s not the Marinette I know,❞

 

❝That’s the Marinette he knows.❞

 

Ah, that was where she was wrong, but he couldn’t say as much.

 

❝Then why don’t you change that? Prove him you’re not just a shy girl, but so incredibly brave you could rival Ladybug.❞ That makes her laugh, and a small secret smile appears, she looks at him like he’s crazy and maybe he is. Perhaps this was the way it was supposed to be the entire time, with Marinette. ❝He knows you’re into fashion right?❞

 

❝Yes! He even watched that show done on my bakery so haha, he definitely knows I’m into fashion.❞ Her smile slips, and she covers her head once again.

 

❝Oh god, I still can’t believe you and Ladybug fought in my bedroom.❞

 

❝If it makes you feel any better princess, Ladybug kept both of us focused more on the fight than your pictures of your crush.❞ Marinette groans, and throws a pillow at him, which misses him by a long shot.

 

❝Stop being meannnnnnnnnnn.❞

 

❝No can do Mari, not till you promise me you’ll talk with him. Since I mean, you technically didn’t do your dare.❞

 

❝Shut up before I kick you out.❞

 

❝You’ll never be able to get rid of me completely Princess,❞ He smirked, standing from her chaise and stretching. ❝But this cat has got to go before I fall asleep here.❞ Marinette murmured her goodbyes, yawning herself.

 

❝Same time tomorrow?❞ He bounded up to her ladder, on the way up to her balcony to pause, waiting for her response.

 

❝Yeah, night Chat.❞

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be written by my partner in crime[TigerLily318,](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily318/pseuds/TigerLily318) Please show her some love, fluff isn't her forte and yet she's still doing this challenge with me^^


End file.
